The New Beginning
by Umi0067
Summary: When Ed gets into a fight with Winry, things get bad. He runs away to his mother's grave. Winry follows him and apologizes. She begins to cry, but Ed pays no attention to her. It's as if he's... someone else.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Angel

Please read and review. It means so much to me that someone might read my FullMetal Alchemist fanfiction. Thanks! Shianna

Chapter 1: Broken Angel 

"ED!" The shout echoed across the walls and windows.

"Agh! What did I do now!" The 14-year-old boy jumped up in anger. "I didn't do anything to her!"

"ED! COME HERE!"

"All right, okay, I'm coming you witchy woman!"

"Huh!"

"Winry!"

"Are you happy with yourself!" she screamed at him.

"What the hell did I do!"

"You know what! You destroyed my stuff!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"SHUT UP! What the hell did I break already!"

"YOU BROKE MY SET OF TOOLS! THEY WERE ONE OF A KIND!" Winry shouted with all her voice.

"No, I didn't!"

"Then how do ya explain this!" Winry held up her box of broken tools.

"I call it that stupid dog!" Ed screamed.

"Then put it outside! You brought it here!"

"No, Al brought it here!"

"Big difference!"

"Yeah, there IS!" Ed stomped away angrily, muttering the whole time about "stupid bitch" and "I am NOT Al" on his way to put the dog out for the day so there wouldn't be trouble.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Winry shouted.

"NOTHING! BITCH!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Huh!" Ed yelled back.

Al entered the room. "Is everything okay? I heard yelling." Winry and Ed rounded on him.

"EVERYTHING IS FINE!" they shouted together.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Al said, backing away cautiously.

"Hah!" Winry said. "Ed, you like me! And you don't even deserve me! You know it, and you're too scared to admit it!"

"Shut up, you stupid bitch, no way, I do NOT!"

Ed ran away, ready to cry. Winry watched him as he left, feeling like it was her fault. She ran after him, but lost him in the forest. She found him at the graveyard by his mother's grave.

"Ed…"

"Go away, you never cared!" he said, not even looking up. Winry saw tears drop down his face.

"Ed, no… I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!" Winry pleaded. "Please forgive me!" She was really sorry for what she'd said.

"Just go!" Ed cried out. She could see that he'd been crying.

"I know you were crying. You can't hide it. I am really, truly sorry. My emotions took over," Winry told him. She saw a fresh rose laid across the stone on Ed's mother's grave. She felt sorry for him now, because he had it so hard. He had lost his mother, who knows what happened to his dad, and his brother was in a suit of armor! He had to be an adult all the time. He was only 14 and he still had no time to be a kid. Winry began to cry with him. "I'm sorry, Ed, I'm sorry. I really have nothing else to say to you. I can give you no more." Her voice trembled. "Ed! Please! Answer me! ED!" she screamed in despair.

Winry fell to the ground. She cried for a long time. Ed paid the poor, crying girl beside him no attention at all. He sat there, staring at the grave, hardly hearing the sobs from the girl.

Please review this! If I see some reviews, I will have an idea for chapter 2, and I think it will be better than it might be if you don't review! Thanks a load! Love, Shianna, a passionate writer


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Soul

I know you all were excited about chapter 2, so here goes! I worked really hard on this one and I've been awake after midnight some nights for it.

**Chapter 2: Lost Soul**

Three days had passed since Ed had ignored her existence, had become unforgiving. Winry sat alone in her bedroom. She sighed. Why was her life so difficult?

On the other side of the house, Ed sat alone in his room, Al being outside. Inside his mind, a war raged. What is with that girl? But she didn't do anything. Why is she so difficult? But she had been so open. Why was she so heartless? But she had begged for forgiveness. He had ignored her. His insides were being torn apart.

Winry thought to herself, _I wish he cared. I wish he understood that I'm sorry._ At the same time, Ed thought, _Why am I out of control? Who am I to do this and what am I becoming?_

A tear slipped down Ed's cheek. He thought at times that she was cruel and heartless. At the moment, he knew it was him. He began to cry. If anyone understood him better than Al, it was Winry. He had lost her. But she didn't know. She hadn't seen what he had at his mother's grave. It was a warning. In alchemic symbols. She just didn't understand… Why was this all so confusing?

Winry looked up as her door opened. "Ed!" she gasped. She was surprised to see her best friend there, after what had happened.

"Winry. You didn't see what happened. You don't know what this feels like. But… I have to do this. I have to… kill you." He raised his auto-mail arm and began an alchemy ritual.

"Ed? Ed, please no! Just tell me what happened!" Winry cried, alarmed.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I want to! I'll try! Please, just tell me!" she said.

"Winry…" Ed aimed. "I have to." He fired. Winry screamed. He hit her with a powerful blast.

"Ed – why? Why did you – have to?" she cried out to him as she fell back on her bed.

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand. You aren't dead yet. I'm just making it slower."

"What? What are you doing to me? The real Ed wouldn't do this! Who are you?"

It was true. In fact, Ed was still sitting on his bed in the room, but his eyes were blank. He had no expression.

Winry gathered strength and burst up off of the bed. She hit "Ed" in the face, ran out the door, and dashed down the hall. She threw herself into Ed's bedroom to see him lying on his side in bed, his eyes wide open and staring.

"You FAKE! You – you took his soul!" She fell into a rage. She had many thousands of thoughts boiling in her mind. Then she figured it out. She thought to herself, 'He took Ed's soul at the grave!' She began to cry and flew at the fake. "You despicable freak!" It was all her fault. She had done this. She let it happen. The real Ed was imprisoned, locked inside his own soul! He was… a lost soul…


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom or Death?

bFor the readers who so loyally reviewed/b

Chapter 3: Freedom or Death?  
"Ed!" Winry cried out. "Wake up"  
"He can't," the fake responded.  
"Shut up, you foul creep!" Winry knocked him in the head. "You give him his soul now"  
"I can't. I have taken it. It can only be set free to the shadow souls or killed"  
"Die!" she said angrily, pulling out a wrench. She hit him on the head. "You'll die for this!" She jumped forward and pummeled him in the stomach with her tool.  
The replica of Ed screamed in pain, unable to fight back due to shock. "Don't! I'll kill you!" But in fact, he could do nothing. He was an electronic duplicate of Ed Elric, and when the wrench stabbed him, some of his circuits had broken. She whacked him in the head and his central brain system failed. He dropped to the floor with a thud.  
Winry fell to the ground by Ed's bed and cried. "Ed! Please, don't die! Ed!" Winry laid her head on the bed beside him. "No..." This was her fault. He was dead. She caused it. Winry hated herself for that fight that happened only three days ago.  
"Uhh..." The noise startled Winry and she looked up. Ed was alive!  
"Ed! Ed, can you hear me!" she said.  
"Winry"  
"It's me, I'm here, are you okay"  
"I think so... what happened? You're still okay, right? Or am I dreaming"  
"I'm fine, that faker was supposed to kill me! I realized what happened and I am really sorry. He took you at the graveyard and I was right there"  
"I'm sorry too... I knew what was happening and I should have tried to tell you. I couldn't..." Ed began to cry. "But I should've"  
"Don't be stressed, you could be dead right now!" Winry said.  
"Winry! This is more important! I - you could be dead right now, too! I - I love you!" This comment shocked Winry into silence. For a long moment, she stared at him. After a second, she spoke.  
"Y-you do"  
"Of course, with all my soul"  
"I... I love you too! I always have! I didn't mean to make you mad or hurt you but it all just happened! This whole time I have loved you," she cried. "I... I am so sorry... I should have come out and told you"  
"It's okay," Ed said, trying to sit up. "Ow"  
"Don't hurt yourself. I'll be back with breakfast in a minute!" Winry jumped up, dashed out of the room, and ran to the kitchen. When she brought back his breakfast, he was sitting up! She sat the breakfast tray on the end of the bed.  
Ed got out of the bed and walked up to her. He kissed her on the lips. "Ed..." Winry felt happier than anything.  
"I love you, I told you. I just want to make sure you know it"  
"I do, my not-shrimp friend!" They laughed. Then Winry kissed him back.  
Only they know just how long they stood there with each other.

bThanks to my ever-loyal fans! I will have another fanfiction! Who knows what it will be? But I have started an InuYasha one, called Sango's Desperate Lies. Look forward to it! Love, Shianna, your Full Metal Fanfic writer/b 


	4. Chapter 4: An Overview

This isn't the end. We return to you for a special chapter of information.

Chapter 4: The Truth

What really happened between chapters 1-3 may seem confusing at first, but reread. I know your mother would have said to look between the lines but there is only space inbetween the lines. So reading this is like what she meant.  
Ed and Al had come back from a long journey. Al had met a stray dog on the way and insisted on taking him with them. The dog broke Winry's tools. She blamed Ed, who yelled at her for it. Then she got angry and went for his weak spot: the fact that he loves her and needs her.  
Ed got angry and left. His favorite place to go around there was his mother's grave. He sat there sadly, crying about what had happened. Before Winry got there, a machine transmuted out of alchemy had appeared before him. It took on his shape and looks. Then, before he could scream, it plunged a hand into his heart and pulled out his soul. It used the soul to fuel itself, intent on killing Winry. In fact, this machine was created by Shou Tucker, who is already dead by this time. It was dormant until Lust, Envy, and friends found it and set it free to kill Winry. They had the perfect plan. It would kill Ed at the same time.  
When the machine took Ed's soul, it threw him behind the trees. Winry didn't see the real Ed, and thinking that it was Ed sitting before the grave, she began to cry and plead with him. He ignored her, trying to make the pain worse.  
When he left her there, Winry ran back to the house and shut herself in her room for the next few days. He retrieved Ed's body and threw it into the room. It waited for a bit, thinking she would let her guard down by that time.  
Three days later, the machine enters her room. It tries to kill her. And that is all that you didn't know and need to know.  
I hope you all enjoyed my story, and even I am looking forward to my next one, and I'm the writer! Thank you all for the wonderful emotion-showing reviews you submitted! 


End file.
